Better off alone
by naoto-san
Summary: "Nathan." Mr. Jefferson's cold voice traveled over to them. "I'm letting you do this for once. The least you can do is to do it properly and like it's supposed to be done. Or else I'll have to intervene and take over." He said as his eyes left the newspaper he'd been reading, watching Nathan over the brim of his glasses."Is that really what you want?" - Caulscott in the dark room


**Author's note** : Hi another Caulscott fic! This one has a warning to it down below because of reasons. It has some hard elements in it, but I assure you that it's Caulscott. Remember, look at the characters that are part of it. Enjoy!

 **Warnings** : Rape-elements and forced sexual interaction can be found in this fic. A small portion of sexual, intimate abuse as well. Read with caution if any of this might or will upset you.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing! All characters, universe and canon plot-line that this fanfic is based on is owned by Dontnod Entertainment and Square Enix.

* * *

 **Better off alone**

Max heard muffled voices as the numbness in her body subsided. It felt cold and distant, her head a clouded disarray of thoughts and feelings as she tried to process the now familiar voices. She strained her ears to hopefully distinguish them as they cleared more and more. If only she could move a bit closer, she'd be able to hear them more accurately. She tried to shift her stiff body only to realize that her wrists where tightly bound together. A painful low moan left her lips when she strained her arms, the binding cutting into her wrists.

One of the voices quieted down and the other rose in volume at the lack of response from the other. They were male she realized and she knew them, she was sure she did. The loud voice kept talking clearly irritated. His voice had a nervous, almost manic tone to it. He was so familiar to her and yet her clouded mind couldn't place him.

The other man's voice erupted as the other, most likely younger, man's voice kept rising. He was calm and collected compared to his companion. Max could hear how he moved slowly across the room. His slow, careful steps echoed through it and she realized her hearing had gotten sharper than before. The younger man had stopped talking abruptly at the older man's sudden reply. But it didn't last long. Just as Max heard a glass being lifted the young man yelled out a string of profanities together with something about photos and drugs. She couldn't figure out what exactly he was talking about. Suddenly the glass was abruptly slammed down on the table and the younger man yelped, startled and drew quiet. The older man didn't answer and stillness entered the room. All max could hear was the shuffling of, what she assumed was, the younger man and the rustle of paper.

This was bad.

Even in Max's drugged state she knew that she was in deep trouble. Her brain ransacked itself to come to terms with what had happened and also who these two men actually were. She knew them! Just as Max thought that she once again heard the older man speak and the younger man answered with a defeated tone.

Startled by the realization Max's eyes flew open to stare into the white wall of the dark room. Her breathing ragged as she tried her hardest to remain calm. The numbness a mere memory as adrenaline coursed through her. She unconsciously gripped her bound hands together, one palm over the back of the other. Her eyes stared wide at the wall as her teeth bit harshly into her bottom lip to stop her from making any sounds. She could feel her entire body rise and fall heavily with her forced breathing. Panic was erupting in her chest as she was reminded of everything she'd seen in this room. Her memory came flooding back of what had happened to her friend, to Chloe. She felt her eyes prick with tears, both from sadness and dryness from the open air. The men spoke behind her all the while.

Nathan and Mr. Jefferson. The two least people she wanted in this room together with her. Not that she wanted to be in this room at all. But together with the two culprits of all the hideous crimes being committed in it was naturally not preferable.

Max felt her chest tighten and her breath became more and more uneven as her panic rose in her chest. She had to calm down. But the image of Chloe falling backwards with dead, shocked eyes together with Nathan's distressed voice and Mr. Jefferson's calm one only furthered it.

' _What should I do?'_ she thought as her teeth shivered against her battered lip.

Max did what seemed as the most natural thing for her in these situations. She focused and forced her powers to life in order to rewind, hoping to catch a time where she was alone, perhaps unbound but actually awake. Her brows furrowed into a frown as nothing happened. The usual surge that came with her powers and the sense of weightlessness didn't come over her. She tried again and again but every time the only thing she felt was panic and despair. Her body was like lead on the cold floor and her hands were clammy with sweat.

Her powers weren't working!

She clamped her eyes shut at her desperation and a small sob left her. She pressed her lips tightly together when she realized her mistake and her eyes shot open. Her entire body froze and her breath caught in her throat.

They had stopped talking.

A curt whisper from Mr. Jefferson was all she heard before rushed footsteps where coming her way. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder harshly and pulled her over to her back, forcing her shoulders into a strained angle. Her eyes scrunched together momentarily at the pain, before she opened them quickly and stared into Nathan's blue eyes.

They were hard and livid.

Max felt her stomach clench at the familiarity. She watched Nathan wet his lips as he scanned her face. His eyes twitched nervously over towards Mr. Jefferson before they landed on her again. There was something in Nathan's eyes that Max couldn't place. She had seen it before but never been able to, nor bothered to understand what it meant. She felt her fear subside as they stared at each other. Her lips parted involuntarily and her eyes softened with his.

A cough from the other side of the room made Nathan flinch and his eyes darted towards the ground before he looked up at Max again with cold eyes. He sneered at her and his grip on her shoulder hardened. His lips curved into a pleased smile as Max's eyes widened in fear once more.

"So how do you like the dark room, Max?" He said calmly as he pressed his fingers into her shoulder.

Max flinched and tried to free herself from Nathan's harsh grip. Her eyes never left his. She felt Nathan's grip tighten further as he reached over and grabbed her chin harshly. His eyes hardened again and his expression turned grim. Max's heartbeat quickened as Nathan leaned in closer to her face. His breath ghosted over her as they stared each other down. Unconsciously Max's eyes flickered between his eyes and mouth. They flickered over his cheekbones and nose only to travel back to his lips. Nathan's grip loosened and his thumb caressed Max's cheek as his fingers drew small circles on the back of her shoulder. Her breath was even but strained as she felt her stomach coil together when she looked into Nathan's eyes. A shimmer in them gave her a rush that she didn't want to acknowledge and her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

"That's better." Nathan breathed with a small smile.

Her blood ran cold as she realized the situation and her stomach lurched. Max ripped her face out of Nathan's grasp and pulled away using her unbound feet. She fell harshly against the floor from the momentum as her hands couldn't break her fall. Desperately she scrambled to turn around and get her knees under her, so she could push herself up. She managed to get one under her and she started to push herself up, her head rising to stare towards the curtained exit.

Nathan grabbed her hair harshly and pulled her backwards and she hit his chest hard, hearing him groan in discomfort. Max gasped and cursed from the pain. Her legs trashed wildly as she tried to free herself. Arms came around her chest and stomach pushing her further towards Nathan. She screamed as she fought harder, her legs kicking around her in a vain attempt to hit someone or something. All the while Nathan's arms tightened around her and she heard him curse under his breath at her apparent struggle.

Max closed her eyes tightly as she used her legs to push herself harshly against Nathan's chest to tip him over. Sadly Nathan seemed to be prepared as he raised one of his legs to counter her attack and the force she'd gathered was stopped by his thigh. Nathan continued to curse and held her close, his hand rising to grasp her chin again as he told her to calm the fuck down. His cheek pressed against hers as he spoke.

She felt her face grow red in anger at Nathan's words and she once again used her legs to kick off the ground in order to free herself. However, before she could she felt two hands grab her thighs and knees. The person pushed her forward and she fell harshly on her bottom back down on the floor. Her ankles held in place by the hands. Max's eyes shot open and to her outmost horror Mr. Jefferson's calm smile greeted her. His smile widened as their eyes met and his white teeth glimmered in the artificial lights.

"There, there Max, if you struggle things will only get worse for you. Now listen to Nathan instead and let him do what we planned to." Mr. Jefferson said matter-of-factly as he drew circles on her exposed ankles.

Max felt bile rise in her throat and unconsciously she pressed herself harder into Nathan's chest. His hands on her tightened and Max felt a sick sense of relief from his presence next to Mr. Jefferson's. She wanted to shout at him and ask about Chloe's body, but as she stared into his cold, collected eyes the words died on her lips and she could only press herself harder against Nathan, who caressed her covered arms as if he tried to comfort her. Max's eyes watered and her mouth dried up. Her lips shivered and ultimately she couldn't continue looking Mr. Jefferson in the eye. Lowering her eyes she stared down at her own lap as she swallowed hard against the lump in her throat.

She heard Mr. Jefferson chuckle as he clapped her ankle before he rose to his feet humming on an old French song, Edit Piaf most likely. As he rose to his feet she heard Nathan mumble next to her ear.

"We?" He mumbled dryly.

Mr. Jefferson walked back to the sofa in front of the photoset all the while humming. He only stopped as he grasped his whiskey glass and took a long swig, ending with a content, loud sigh. His eyes traveled back over to Max and Nathan a wide smile forming on his lips as he took the pair in. His eyes hardened abruptly as he looked at Nathan and Max felt her stomach lurch uncomfortable again. Her head pounded. Her legs shivered from the previous contact of her teacher and somewhere along this process she had grabbed onto Nathan's t-shirt with her bound hands. Everything about this was fucked up and she felt fear spread through her that she'd never felt before. The mere fact that she sought comfort with Nathan in this twisted situation was proof enough that she was indeed in deep shit.

"Nathan." Mr. Jefferson began with a cold voice that Max had never heard him use before.

She felt Nathan's arms tighten their hold on her even more and his hand gripped the sleeve of her hoodie forcefully. Max whined lowly at his hold on her as his arms pressed against her arms and chest painfully hard, to the point of where her ribs protested. She felt Nathan's breath ghost over her ear. It was forced and came out in heavy puffs from his nose. His chest rose and fell against her back as he continued to press her closer to him.

"You know what to do so stop wasting my time or I'll do it myself." Mr. Jefferson continued with the same dreadful voice.

Max felt her hairs stand in the back of her neck and over her arms. What did he mean? Do what? Her chest pounded harshly and she broke out into a cold sweat at the ominous words. To her utter dismay she felt Nathan give a jerked nod in affirmation, before he forcefully grabbed her and turned her around. Her back hit the floor harshly and her breath was knocked out of her lungs, when Nathan lifted her and forced her down on her back. She gave a cough and gasped to gather air back into them. Her eyes widened as Nathan hovered over her with an anxious, yet excited expression on his face. He scanned her face and licked his lips nervously. His eyes flickered to the side towards Mr. Jefferson who only kept watching, calmly sipping his whiskey.

Max's eyes widened and her short breath came out strained as she kept drawing air into her lungs. She watched Nathan's eyes travel over her face and body, licking his lips nervously time and time again. At Mr. Jefferson's cough Nathan flinched and reached for Max's hoodie. His hands grabbed the shoulders of it and pushed it off. He used one of his arms to lift her slightly off the floor, so he could forcefully pull the hoodie down to her bound hands, exposing her arms. Max flinched and tried in vain to whittle out of Nathan's hold to stop him, but he only kept her upright and continued his ministrations. Nathan let go of her back and instead moved his hand over to her stomach. When Max felt his hand reach in under her shirt and lift it upwards, his hand ghosting over her skin as he did, realization hit her.

He was undressing her.

She bucked her hips and kicked with her legs at him, desperate to make him stop. Her eyes bulked out and she screamed at him to stop. Instantly Nathan pushed with his hand against her stomach forcing her down. Her legs kept kicking at him but to her disappointment Nathan countered it as he straddled her thighs. As his hand kept pushing her shirt up to her breasts he moved to straddle her hips. She bucked against his thighs and hips blushing hard when Nathan groaned in reply and only pressed down harder against her. A small tinge of pink adorned Nathan's cheekbones. His face was set in concentration, his lips in a thin line only broken when he licked them franticly. Max looked up into his heated eyes as they traveled along her naked skin. Max watched as Nathan kept admiring her white skin and felt his hand reach her bra covered breast. She felt his hand cupping her before he brought his thumb over her covered nipple, grazing it with his nail and drawing hard circles over it. Despite herself she gasped and bucked her hips slightly, blushing harder at her actions. Nathan's eyes shot up to meet hers and her breath caught in her throat at the obvious arousal and surprise in his.

She was terrified. Her eyes were spread wide open and her mouth clamped shut in desperation to stop herself from saying anything or making any sounds she'd regret. This wasn't happening. She wasn't turned on by Nathan Prescott. She just wasn't. She sobbed pathetically and turned her head away from Nathan in her dismay. Max felt Nathan freeze as his hand stopped and his entire body tensed above her. Fear spread through her at the realization that this might have been the wrong reaction to have, in Nathan's perspective.

Max gasped and whimpered as Nathan grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eye, as well as lifting her closer to his face. Her eyes scrunched shut at the sudden change in him. When she opened them she was met by Nathan's snarling, vicious face. He scanned her eyes and face repeatedly all the while his eyes flickered to the sides. A look of hurt crossed his face before it hardened and he snarled at her before he forcefully let go of her. Max fell down hitting the floor harshly and cried out in pain as her arms hurt from the impact. She heard Nathan rush over the room. Scrambled noises were heard until Nathan's rushed footsteps came back towards her. He quickly straddled her legs again before she could react.

Max saw a glimmer in his hand and to her horror she recognized it as a pair of scissors. She hurriedly looked up into Nathan's eyes. He refused to meet them and kept his vivid eyes trained on her chest as he brought the scissors closer to her.

He wasn't going to…? Was he?

Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt a shrill scream bubble in the back of her throat, when she felt the cold metal of the scissors touch her belly. The shrillness of her scream left her only to die down in utter shock as Nathan cut right through her t-shirt. Max felt her heart hammer in her ears and she lay completely still when Nathan dropped the scissors by his side, seemingly in a hurry and grabbed onto the fabric. He ripped it, the last bit up to Max's neck, exposing her skin and clothed chest in the process.

Max felt numb as the cold air hit her skin. Her mouth hung open as she vainly tried to voice her discomfort only to fail in her total shock and embarrassment. Tears of humiliation covered the corners of her eyes but refused to fall.

She felt Nathan move on her hips, her eyes darting towards him. His hips were twitching nervously as he admired her, his lips parted as he breathed through his mouth. His hands were loosely placed on her hipbones and traveled up and down between them and her lower stomach. His thumbs drew small circles when they stopped and she felt her skin crawl, unfortunately in pleasure, as he did. His eyes scanned her body and twitched momentarily up to her face from time to time. A nervous flicker in his eyes as their eyes met briefly and his cheeks flushed a deeper crimson. He licked his lips before he seemingly made up his mind and stared her in the eye. She felt her cheeks burn at his intense gaze and to her dismay felt her lower belly coil together in excitement.

"Nathan." Mr. Jefferson's cold voice traveled over to them.

Said young man froze in his actions. His before caressing, careful hands grabbed Max's hips painfully and his eyes stared blindly into her chest, as he swayed slowly back and forth. Max herself felt her heart freeze and her eyes moved tentatively to watch the fearful man on the sofa as he continued.

"I'm letting you do this for once. The least you can do is to do it properly and like it's supposed to be done. Or else I'll have to intervene and take over." He said as his eyes left the newspaper he'd been reading, watching Nathan over the brim of his glasses.

Nathan that had turned his head towards Mr. Jefferson swallowed hard and nodded slowly. His hands gripping and letting go of Max's hips in a spastic fashion and his hips jerked on top of her. His thighs pressed spastically against her hips in a nervous way. Max felt her chest heave at his ministrations but he seemed oblivious to his impact on her. She couldn't believe her situation where she was thrilled, excited, numb and terrified at the same time. This wasn't happening, it just wasn't.

"Is that _really_ what you want?" Mr. Jefferson finished with a dark chuckle in his words.

He smiled venomously at Nathan as if there was a hidden meaning in what he said, which if so, went over Max's head completely. Her brows furrowed and her head scrambled to make sense of Mr. Jefferson's cryptic words. Nathan, on the other hand, froze entirely at this and abruptly grabbed the scissors again. Without delay he bent over Max that looked up at him, with fearful eyes, as the cold metal touched under her collarbone and Nathan cut through the fabric once more. He quickly repeated the process on her other shoulder before he grabbed her back like before and ripped it off her completely.

Max felt utterly exposed as Nathan dropped her back down and marveled at her current state. His eyes glimmered as he watched her, but there was a new sense of urgency in them. He dropped the scissors once more and after deliberately avoiding Max's scared, yet hard eyes, he slid down to her thighs. Max didn't have time to react before she felt Nathan's fingers work on the button of her jeans. She felt her chest ache painfully at the dread and panic rising in it. She forced her head up, despite the pain it spread through her shoulders and arms, to stare down at Nathan.

He looked up at her with almost apologetic eyes. If it hadn't been for the shimmer of clear anticipation in his eyes, she'd pleaded with him to stop. Instead Max trashed her legs and bucked her hips in a sorry effort to shake him off her. She screamed and trashed as he finished the button and unzipped her jeans. Her screams of profanities and harshness fell on seemingly deaf ears. Max heard a displeased sigh and a mumble that she didn't catch. Suddenly her screams where cut short as Nathan's hand grabbed her throat in a just slightly too hard grip. He snarled in her face his eyes flickering nervously and Max stared at him defiantly. She opened her mouth to scream again, but was once again cut off as Nathan hardened his grip. His eyes had almost a scared shimmer to them but the stare was still hard enough to make Max fall quiet. A content mutter was heard from the sofa together with an amused chuckle.

Max relaxed slightly, swallowing hard against Nathan's hand as he loosened his grip seemingly happy with her reaction. He straightened above her again and continued to press his hand into her jeans. Max felt his warm hand press against her thigh as he pushed the jeans down towards her knees exposing her underwear to the men in the room. She felt an angry blush form on her cheeks as she watched Nathan's heated eyes follow his own actions. He licked his lips as his other hand joined to push Max's jeans further down. He lifted her lower back with one of his hand so the other could push her jeans down over her bottom. His hand pressed hard against her buttocks as he did and Max felt a surge of excitement course through her. Her eyes scrunched together in denial of her own feelings and predicament and unconsciously spread her thighs as she tensed up.

Nathan moved his hands and without warning put one of them between her thighs to push the jeans further down. His hand brushed against her most intimate area in order to grab the jeans. His fingers brushed against her thighs sending, to her appall, small waves of excitement through her body. Her eyes shot open in shock and instinctively she forced her thighs shut around Nathan's hand, only to succeed in trapping his hand between her jeans and genitals.

Max felt her face heat up as Nathan, oblivious to Max's predicament and his effect on her, cursed and tried to pry his hand free only to rub further against her. He tried again and again to pry himself free, the back of his hand brushing against her with every single undeliberate stroke. His fingers graced the sensitive skin on her inner thighs as well. Max bit her lip harshly to avoid moaning as she felt the waves of pleasure and the heat in her belly grow. Worried that Nathan would eventually feel her wetness or look up to her face and see her embarrassed, pleasured face. He however kept his face trained on his hand and cursed loudly at her to spread her legs and let him go.

"For fucks sake Max! Come, the fuck, on! Argh!" He said annoyed.

This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this wasn't fucking happening!

Max kept her mantra going in her head in a desperate attempt to compel her arousal away and force herself not to make any embarrassing noises. To her disappointment it didn't seem to work as Nathan's more and more frenetic tries to free himself, only seemed to make her wetter and wetter. Her stomach coiled and her toes curled at the sensation when Nathan pushed his hand up against her lips and clit, hard. He repeated the motion several times as he tried to wrestle his hand free, unbeknownst about Max's flushed face and glazed eyes. When Nathan pressed his thumb against her upper inner thigh and jerked his hand harshly into her moist vagina, Max couldn't stop the small whimper as it escaped her lips. Her lips immediately clamped shut and her eyes scrunched tightly together as she held her breath. Hoping against hope that Nathan hadn't heard.

Nathan's hand stopped abruptly and Max felt his attentive eyes on her as neither of them moved or even breathed. Slowly after a moments silence and stillness, Nathan gave her a small deliberate stroke with his knuckle, right from between her lips up to her clit. Max's eyes shot open and a whine-like moan left her before she bit down on her lip harshly as she stared up into the ceiling. Her face a stark red. Again Nathan gave her a rub, this time longer and deeper, finishing with circling her clit with his knuckle. Yet again Max moaned and wrung under his touch. Her face trashed to the side where she caught an amused Mr. Jefferson that had leaned closer to get a better view. Quickly Max turning her head away in embarrassment and cursed her current situation. Angry, humiliated tears forming in the corner of her eyes once more.

As her thoughts wandered Nathan stroked her again and she hissed in pleasure, bucking her hips into his hand. Involuntarily she had relaxed her thighs in order to give more room and Nathan used it, as he moved his hand so he could stroke her with his fingers while his thumb circled her clit. Without Max realizing Nathan had moved to hover over her and stared at her warm, aroused face. His free hand grabbed onto her cheek and she found herself no longer able to avoid his eyes. They were vivid and wild, glazed over in simmering arousal. He licked his lips as he stroked her hard again and Max moaned out loud closing her eyes in embarrassment.

She had never been touched. Not like this and she hadn't expected the first time to be with her hands bound and her obviously being forced into it. Nor had she ever counted Nathan to be the one to touch her. No matter his looks and the highly uncomfortable dreams she'd had about him, which she had decided that not even her diary deserved to know about. It was nightmares after all in which she woke up startled and covered in sweat. They left her breathless and writhing in her bed and no, she didn't touch herself because of the dreams. It was just a way to relax and no, she didn't picture Nathan with her or moaned his name into her pillow when she came. They were nightmares and nothing more.

Max was cut short of her musings as Nathan pressed the tip of his fingers between her lips, only partially stopped by her cotton underwear. Her eyes shot open with a loud gasp and she moaned loudly feeling her toes curl and her legs twitch. Nathan's eyes glimmered with amusement and his lips broke into a delighted smirk. Max felt her breath hitch as she continued to whimper from his fingers ministrations on her. She bit her bottom lip to stop them but only managed to muffle them a bit. Nathan kept fingering her through her panties as he alternated with pushing his thumb against her clit and grazing it with his thumb nail. Max blushed hard at her increasing whimpers and moans as well as at her soaked underwear. She turned her head towards the wall in embarrassment and continued to moan despite herself, feeling how her body shivered in pleasure. Nathan laughed breathlessly as he let her chin go and leaned in closer to her face. His lips brushed against her ear and his hot breath ghosted over her cheek as he spoke.

"Fuck Max, you're so wet. You're so fucking wet." He said breathlessly, making Max shiver when he said her name and voiced the embarrassing truth.

She closed her eyes and whimpered at his words only to have them shot open in dread. She felt Nathan's finger leaving her briefly but to her utter horror she felt how he quickly and forcefully pulled her jeans down under her knees. Before his hand reached back up to her vagina and pushed her panty line aside and with a quick motion pushed two of his fingers inside her. To further her embarrassment she moaned loudly and bucked her hips, meeting his intruding digits.

Nathan groaned in reply and his eyes shone brightly at her. His fingers pushing in and out of her with a slick sound accompanying her moans. Her mouth was open and she panted hard with half-lidded eyes. Nathan's fingers pushed in deeper entering Max completely and she felt his knuckles press against her entrance. The pleasure was excruciating and yet the feeling of disgust and embarrassment burned fiercely in her stomach.

Max whined pathetically when Nathan pressed his torso against her and his face burrowed itself in her neck, breathing her in. His breath came out in puffs against her neck and ear as he panted. She could feel his hard cock through his jeans as he jerked his hips against her. His fingers never stopped or broke the glorious rhythm that sent electric waves through her body. Nathan curled his fingers inside her, brushing against her sweet spot and a particularly loud, hard moan erupted from Max in return. She could feel Nathan smirk as he groaned against her neck. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and caught her neck in the process. Shivers ran down her spine and she mewled involuntarily for more.

"Max…" Nathan breathed absentmindedly in her ear making her breath hitch in her throat.

Nathan's head emerged from her neck and he strayed over Max's face, mere inches from her. Their lips almost brushing against each other as he once again breathed her name. Max bit her bottom lip harshly but despite it her gasped moan broke through her teeth and lips. Nathan smirked in return and to Max's shock slid his head downwards, brushing his lips against her upper chest and licked her cleavage. Max gasped again and gripped her bound hands around her hoodie still stuck underneath her. She followed Nathan's movement as best she could, catching his mischievous eyes before he abruptly forced her cups up over her breasts with his free hand. Without missing a beat Nathan captured her erect nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and drew deep guttural moans from Max. She felt her face heat up as she moaned and writhed underneath Nathan's touch. As Nathan sucked and grazed her nipple with his teeth his fingers slipped out of Max, making her whimper at the loss. She gasped and screamed at the sudden return of them together with a third one, stretching her further and rubbing her walls more tightly. The intrusion and sudden fullness inside her made her tense up. It was too much.

"No! Nathan, don't! It's…I can't…ah!" Max moaned as she writhed under Nathan, her body straining to get used to three long fingers curling inside her.

Nathan only smirked over her nipple. He pushed his fingers as deep into her as he could, before he sucked hard on her nipple and spread his fingers wide inside of her. Max gasped, writhed and moaned. She trashed her legs, bent her knees, her toes curled and she involuntarily spread her legs wider for Nathan. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes both in pleasure, pain and embarrassment. A sole one rolled down the side of her face and disappeared in her hairline. She gave a small sob between her whimpered moans.

To Max's surprise Nathan slowed down and moved his fingers in and out of her in a slow rhythmic fashion. His tongue swirled around her nipple tenderly and his thumb worked her clit with a featherlike touch. Max relaxed and her juices spread over Nathan's fingers generously as her moans of encouragement echoed between the walls. She felt her stomach coil and her muscles tightened around Nathan's fingers as he sped up the pace. Her toes curled and her legs tensed as she felt herself drawing close to her peak. Her moans resonated louder and louder. Her bound hands pulled at their restraints in a desperate need to grab onto Nathan's shoulders and hair. Her back arched and her hips pushed upwards to get Nathan's fingers as deep as she could. He complied and buried them deep in her as he lifted his face to hover over hers and watch her cum. As his fingers curled inside of her, once again hitting her sweet spot, she moaned and threw her head back as she came hard. Her entire body writhed and trashed at her uncontrollable pleasure.

"Nathan!" She screamed as she came and her eyes rolled back in her head.

As a reply Nathan groaned heavily over her face and kept fingering her so she could ride out her orgasm fully. Max moaned and whimpered as Nathan fingered her until her body relaxed, her moans subsided to mere whimpers and her breathing evened out. He then took his soaked fingers out of her, drawing a whine of discontent from her, to rub her lips and clit in a slow, tender circle. His eyes never left her face and his breathing ghosted over her lips as he panted through his open mouth. His fingers worked Max's aftermath and brought his face closer to hers, bending his head slightly for a better angle. Max felt his lips brush against hers and his breathing quickened. She saw with glossy, tired eyes how he closed his as his face kept moving towards her. Quickly she turned her head to the side in panic and Nathan's lips met her cheek. His entire body froze and his head jerked up quickly. Max dared a peek at him and felt her heart hammer painfully in her chest at the hurt look in his eyes. His fingers pulled away from her as if burned and he lifted himself partially above her. He swallowed hard as he watched her, obviously fighting hard to compose himself and regain some pride after Max's rejection.

Max felt her chest ache at the same time as her face grew hot in anger. She hadn't asked for any of this. Nathan had used her and her current situation for his own pleasures. No matter that she ended up having one of the best orgasms she'd ever had, the feeling of resentment and utter disgust with herself for being used, resonated in her every fiber. Yet as she looked at Nathan's forlorn and hurt demeanor she couldn't help but feel guilty and regret her action, which in turn only pissed her off more.

A sudden crash was heard from the sofa and both Max and Nathan flinched and turned their heads towards the sound. Next to the wall was Mr. Jefferson's whiskey glass, broken into small pieces after apparently have been thrown into the hard surface. Neither of the two had time to react before Mr. Jefferson walked briskly over to them with a dark expression.

Once again Nathan surprised Max when he moved to stand on his knees between her and the approaching Mr. Jefferson. To her horror she watched as Mr. Jefferson grabbed Nathan and pushed him to the side with a snarl on his face. His usual calm attitude nowhere in sight as he took Nathan's place over Max that desperately tried to move her mushy legs to scramble away. Unfortunately Mr. Jefferson was quicker and he grabbed her thighs, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't! I can still-" Nathan said with a shrill, panicked voice.

Mr. Jefferson brushed Nathan's hand off his shoulder and turned around to face him. Max gasped in fearful shock when Mr. Jefferson backhanded Nathan with such force that he fell to the ground, cradling his aching cheek. Mr. Jefferson snarled at him and kicked his side, emitting a painful sob from Nathan. Mr. Jefferson continued with ignoring him and brushed Nathan's weak hand off his leg, before he grabbed one of Max's thighs again and pulled down her soiled underwear below her knees. He continued with forcing her legs apart and putting his leg in-between to stop her from closing them. Max screamed and sobbed at his actions and tried in vain to do just that, close them. Mr. Jefferson sighed and lifted his hand to hit Max's vagina with his open palm. Max cried out in pain and shock and sobbed as Mr. Jefferson hit her again but harder, a cruel smile forming on his lips when he noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll show you how it's done Nathan. You took this further than we usually do but you couldn't fulfill the obvious potential here. Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment, little brother." Mr. Jefferson said with a cold amused voice as he lifted his hand once more and hit his palm down on Max again, drawing a painful yell from her.

Nathan flinched at Max's screams as Mr. Jefferson kept hitting her over and over, each lash harder than the other. Her poor intimates a stark red from the cruel treatment. All the while Mr. Jefferson's smile widened and his eyes bugged out as they focused intently on Max's painfully swollen lips. Max felt tears fall from her own widened eyes as she took in the crazed man's amused and dared she say it, aroused expression. Her head swam with questions but there was no time to figure them out as her fear and pain took over her entire being. The only thought she could gather was that at least Chloe was dead and didn't have to go through this. The thought, however, only made her cry harder as her pain doubled with the sorrow from losing her friend and being glad that she was, in fact, dead.

Max screamed again as Mr. Jefferson struck her once more and finished with pinching her clit, twisting it painfully. Her sobs and screams echoed in the room as she desperately tried to scramble away from the cruel treatment. Her red, tear-filled eyes landed on Nathan. He was still lying on the floor, holding his side where he'd been kicked. His expression filled with terror, pain and remorse.

"Don't! Stop it! Let me-!" Nathan screamed at Mr. Jefferson, his voice breaking, unable to finish his own sentence.

Max's blurry view of Nathan was disrupted as Mr. Jefferson grabbed her and forcefully turned her around. Her eyes widened in fear and a choked scream left her lips. It was broken off as Mr. Jefferson slammed her down harshly to the floor, knocking the air out of her lungs. As she gasped for air she heard the rustle of a belt being opened and the sound of a zipper. Before she even had time to turn her head around to see what was happening, she felt Mr. Jefferson's weight on top of her back. Her breathing stopped in her throat as it constricted painfully.

"I'll show you Max, what a real man is like." Mr. Jefferson breathed hotly in her ear making her skin crawl.

His arms grabbed her hips painfully and that's when she felt it, his erect cock pressing at her entrance. His warm breath covered her ear as he groaned in anticipation making her hair stand on edge. His fingers pressed hard into her skin and she could feel them bruise. As his cock pressed harder against her entrance her raw intimates screamed out in pain.

He was going to rape her.

Max screamed at the top of her lungs and trashed her body as much as she could. She threw her head backwards and felt the satisfying crunch of her skull against Mr. Jefferson's nose. Hot blood oozed over her head as she heard Mr. Jefferson curse loudly in pain. Her heart sored in gleeful malice but her triumph was short-lived. Before she could squirm out of Mr. Jefferson's grip he grabbed her hair, lifted her head above the floor and smashed her face harshly down into the tiles. Max felt her nose bleed and just as she was going to start squirming she felt Mr. Jefferson's cock press against her again. She felt it push inside her, if only just the tip.

She screamed.

The pain was unbearable and she wondered if it was just the tip and not more. Mr. Jefferson groaned in her ear and laughed at her tear-filled screams of pain. Her pain only seemed to turn him on and her tears obviously thrilled him as she felt the tip of his cock twitch inside of her.

"Max, this is what you wanted, wasn't it? I'm a man after all, not a little boy. _I'm_ what you need!" Mr. Jefferson said as he panted in her ear, his blunt fingernails digging into her skin.

She wanted to scream but no sounds left her mouth except for her sobs and fearful whines. Her body was rigid and her vagina clamped down hard on the intruding manhood. She stared ahead as blood from her nose ran into her mouth and dripped down to the floor from her lips. Her breathing was short and choked. This wasn't happening.

"I'll be your first, Max. Now relax. But just a little! I want you to bleed…!" Mr. Jefferson continued and groaned at his own words in anticipation.

His beard scraped against her ear and cheek. Max found herself sobbing and jerking her head away. To her joy she felt how Mr. Jefferson pulled his tip out of her. Max's heart soared as she felt the immediate relief. Sadly she noticed his body tensing and his hips started to thrust forward, his cock once again meeting her entrance ready to break her inner walls. She screamed a sob-filled scream, her entire body tensed up as she awaited the pain.

A sudden loud bang and several clanks reached her ears. Together with rushed footsteps running over towards her and then she heard a loud crack. Mr. Jefferson's hands lost their grip on her and his weight on top of her disappeared. There was no pain only coldness and silence. She couldn't move as she breathed in large mouthfuls of air. All the while staring into the wall across from her, waiting for whatever would come next.

Footsteps. Small tentative footsteps moved behind her and towards her side. Where she heard raspy breathes. Slowly and tentatively she turned her head to look. Her shocked, terrified eyes met Mr. Jefferson's fallen form. His face was turned towards her and his eyes stared at her. They weren't focused and twitched unnaturally. His head was covered in blood, running into his face that was already partially covered in blood from his nose. His mouth hung open and drool ran out of it as he breathed slowly through it.

A foot came into view and Max recognized it as Nathan's. In his shaking hands was one of the tripods. Blood was dripping from it and Max realized, just as Nathan raised the tripod over his head, that he had struck Mr. Jefferson with it. She watched in horror as the tripod came crashing down, hitting Mr. Jefferson over the head once more. A sickening wet crunch met her ears and Mr. Jefferson moaned painfully and dully, his body twitching as he did. Once more Nathan lifted the tripod. His face was livid, wild and crazed. His widened eyes focused intently on Mr. Jefferson and his mouth was tightly clamped together showing his teeth, as he breathed harshly through them. The tripod hit its mark again. Blood and something thick hit Max's face, making her stomach lurch. This time Mr. Jefferson didn't make any sounds and his empty eyes stared at Max's terrified expression. Again Nathan raised the tripod, ready to strike down once more. His mouth opened into a feral growl and he screamed loudly as he brought his weapon down towards his target. Max felt her eyes widen and before she realized she acted.

"Nathan, don't!" She screamed over his yell, catching him off guard.

Nathan's eyes flew over to Max and for a second she was met with the most vicious, feral eyes she'd ever seen on him. But quickly they changed into a mix of confusion, sadness and relief. He lost his balance and stumbled forward, stepping in the pool of blood from Mr. Jefferson's head and fell. The tripod missed Mr. Jefferson and instead hit the floor hard, leaving a dent in it. Nathan's eyes flew up as he dropped the tripod in his fall and looked at Max. He straightened up using his hands, standing on his knees partially in the pool of blood. His hands were covered in it and his face was full of splattered blood. Max noticed his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously. His face struck by indecisiveness and nerves. She couldn't believe that the same young man had created the horrible mess of the man behind him, the only sign of life being the consistent increase of blood on the floor and the weak rise and fall of his chest.

"Max…" Nathan croaked out as he watched her, still standing in the blood, clenching and unclenching his hands repeatedly.

Max didn't know what to respond but her body reacted for her and she sobbed. Large tears fell from her eyes as she cried and snot clogged up her nose. Her body shook as she kept looking into Nathan's nervous, saddened eyes. Her vagina throbbed in pain and her head spun as she tried and failed to comprehend what she had just been through. What she was still going through. With her teary eyes she watched and followed Nathan as he rushed to get to his feet, slipping in the blood somewhat. Once he'd gotten up he moved quickly but tentatively towards her. When he reached her he moved to touch her arm only to realize the blood on his hands. After a moment's hesitation he wiped them on his jeans and kneeled in front of her. He touched her bare arm, earning a heavy sob from her and he quickly pulled his arm back.

Max cried harder and kept looking him in the eye, urging him to comfort her. Yet again she found herself relying on Nathan on support and comfort. At this point however she didn't care. She needed it, craved it even. His tender touches surfacing in her head both from earlier and from her dreams. The ones where she'd wake up in a warm, fuzzy haze after dreaming of his arms around her and his chest tightly pressed against her back. She wanted that, she needed that and she didn't care anymore.

Nathan however kept avoiding her gaze, awkwardly shuffling in front of her at an obvious loss of what to do. Ultimately he settled with redressing her as best he could. He pulled her hoodie back over her shoulder, working carefully when he lifted her. When he pulled her panties and jeans back up Max whimpered and cried out in pain, despite his tenderness. Lastly he grabbed the scissors and cut her bindings, finally releasing her poor arms and giving her options to move.

Max took the opportunity and clumsily grabbed onto Nathan's jeans. She forced her sore limbs to move and she ignored the burning pain between her legs as she tried her best to get closer to Nathan. To her surprise Nathan greeted her with utter shock and distrust and she found herself being pushed backwards by him. He rose to his feet quickly stumbling backwards into Mr. Jefferson's obviously dying body. He shrieked, startled at the blood seeping into his clothes and he scrambled away with fearful eyes over to the wall across from them. Max watched him as he sat down, cradling his head as he swayed back and forth. His eyes wide open in a terrified, agonized expression and none-seeing. She heard him mumbling to himself but she couldn't hear what he said. Her insides twisted both at the rejection of her obvious need for his comfort, but also from fear of his current state.

Her eyes traveled from Nathan and down to the body in front of her. The pool of blood had grown in size to the point where it reached the fingertips of her outstretched hand. She quickly pulled it back and she breathed harshly through her mouth as panic rose in her chest.

This wasn't happening.

Nothing of this could be happening. It was all too surreal, too cruel and too hard. Why had things turned out like this? Why was Chloe dead? Why was Mr. Jefferson a coldhearted bastard that was now lying dying in front her? Everything was wrong and completely fucked up. Max felt her chest constrict as she couldn't comprehend what was happening and how and most importantly, where things had turned for the worst like this. Where had she lost control? Had she ever had any?

Her musings and increasing panic was interrupted by a gurgled noise from Mr. Jefferson. His eyes twitched as if he tried to view his surroundings and Max noticed one of his fingers moving slightly. She immediately drew quiet, listening and watching intently for anymore sounds or movements from the man. Fear struck her as she realized, beyond every logical belief, that Mr. Jefferson might get back up and come for her again. Her eyes sought out Nathan only to realize that he was left in his previous position, swaying and muttering to himself, entirely clueless about Mr. Jefferson's movements.

Max waited a couple of minutes, watching Mr. Jefferson intently the entire time. When nothing happened she found herself breathe normally again, she calmed herself down, pressing one hand against her chest feeling her rapid heartbeat and forced herself to settle down. She needed to focus and she needed to get out of there. She opened her closed eyes and viewed her surroundings, realizing what she needed to do and cursed her own morale. She didn't want to do this, but she knew she had to.

Shakily she got up on her knees and she tried to straighten up fully, only to feel the searing pain between her legs and ultimately she fell back down on her knees. She cursed and threw a quick glance at the unmoving body in front of her before she tried again. This time she managed and despite the pain she moved slowly towards the body. She rounded the blood and twisted her mouth into a disgusted grimace, covering the back of her hand over her nose from the heavy smell of iron. She walked around Mr. Jefferson and reached him, watching the back of his caved in head. Her stomach lurched and she had to look away and covered her mouth as she gagged from the horrendous view. She closed her eyes and took a large, shaky breathe, composing herself before she looked back at him. Her hand reached out and with two shaking fingers she checked his pulse, pressing them against his blood covered neck. She felt a slow, uneven pulse and she breathed out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. Before she could bring her hand away, a chunky pink piece fell from Mr. Jefferson's head and onto her hand. Max shrieked loudly and pulled her hand away in disgust, the piece of brain flying and landed onto the floor.

She realized Nathan had stopped mumbling but when she turned around he was still in the same position, staring blindly into the open space. She shook her head discouraged and turned back to Mr. Jefferson. Her heart hammered in her chest as she moved to check his pockets, smiling happily when she found his phone. Quickly she dialed the number and waited impatiently for them to pick up.

"911 emergencies, how can I help you?" A male, kind voice answered on the other line.

Max's heart soared and she for the first time that evening felt as if there were hope. She opened her mouth to answer excitedly, telling the young man on the other end everything and finally, finally being saved from the hell hole she had found herself in. Her entire being froze as she heard a small choked whimper behind her and she slammed her mouth closed.

Nathan.

"911 emergencies, how can I help you?" The kind man repeated as Max continued to be quiet.

What would happen to Nathan?

Max sat staring at Mr. Jefferson's unmoving body and gripped the phone tightly in her hand, pressing it closely against her ear. If she told them what happened she knew that Nathan would get in serious trouble. She knew he deserved it, in a way. He had helped Mr. Jefferson. Drugged Kate and Chloe which had pushed Kate to try and commit suicide and Chloe to borrow money from Frank. He had most likely helped drug Rachel as well which had ended with her death! Max couldn't justify those actions and those were the only ones that she knew about. What more horrors could Nathan have done and helped Mr. Jefferson commit?

Her breathing came out in large heavy puffs as she felt her panicked indecisiveness grow and she heard herself sob quietly to herself. What was she going to do?

"…Ma'am? Are you alright ma'am? I need you to tell me what has happened, ma'am!" The young man kept talking to her on the other end in an encouraging, calming voice.

Max swallowed hard and tried her best to force her tears away and calm herself down. She needed to answer. She needed to get Mr. Jefferson an ambulance otherwise he would die. Regardless of what he had done Max couldn't bring herself to leave him for dead. No one deserved such a fate.

"My…" she began with a quiet, shaky voice which broke into a sob.

She quickly covered her mouth as another sob followed and she cursed herself for not being able to speak properly.

"It's alright ma'am. What's your name?" The young man answered her soothingly.

"My name is….my name is Max Caulfield!" Max answered while choking on her broken sobs.

She heard a sigh of relief on the other end which in turn calmed her down further.

"Hello Max, my name is Marcus. What has happened?" Marcus continued with his calming, soothing voice.

Max looked around her, from the place she had been bound where her bindings where lying haphazardly, to the pool of blood, Mr. Jefferson's body and lastly around the room and over her shoulder towards Nathan. She turned her attention back to Mr. Jefferson before she answered.

"I- I was kidnapped." She squeaked feeling her throat tighten.

"You have been kidnapped? Do you know where you are?" Marcus continued answering her calmly, guiding her threw the call.

"He tried to rape me and, and then Nathan hit him." Max continued talking, ignoring Marcus' question. Her chest tightened and her tears blurred her vision.

"Who tried to rape you Max?" Marcus answered, his voice slightly strained but still warm and inviting.

Max choked and coughed as her breath caught in her throat. She drew in snot in her throat as she felt it starting to run down her lip. She brought her sleeve up and wiped at her nose, looking around the room as she did and breathed heavily. Her head spun and she couldn't focus, couldn't think.

"Mr. Jefferson…" she answered lamely "He's hurt…it's bad…" she continued breathing unevenly.

"Okay, it's okay Max. We will help you. Where are you?" Marcus said comforting.

"Nathan hit him. He hit him when he tried to rape me! I couldn't- I, I couldn't stop him! I tried, but I couldn't!" Max continued crying and sobbing into the line.

"I know Max, you have done nothing wrong. We will help you but I need you to tell me where you are." Marcus said once more urging her to give her location.

"Nathan saved me….he saved me..." Max sobbed.

Max looked down at her free hand, seeing her tears drip freely from her eyes down into her lap. Her knee soaked in blood from Mr. Jefferson's body as the pool had expanded to his back as well.

"Listen to me, Max. Where are you? I need you to tell me where you are, Max." Marcus kept urging her in his calming voice.

"The dark room…" Max answered quietly before she realized it wouldn't suffice. "In the old Prescott farm, in Arcadia Bay. It's in the barn, down below." She continued.

"Okay Max, that's good! We will send help. Can you tell me more of where you are? Do you have an address? Is there anyone else there with you?" Marcus answered her relieved.

"Will you send an ambulance?" Max asked.

"Yes Max, it's on its way. Hang tight and it will be there soon." Marcus answered her calmly.

Max breathed a sigh of relief and wiped her eyes with a small tired smile.

"Thank you Marcus…" Max said and started moving the phone from her ear.

"Stay with me Max! Don't hang up!" Marcus said urgently but Max barely heard it as she ended the call and put the phone down on the floor.

Quickly she wiped her eyes and threw one last glance at Mr. Jefferson's body, looking intently to make sure his chest was still rising and falling as it should. Relieved she rose to her feet shakily and turned towards Nathan that was still sitting against the wall. His eyes were trained hard in front of himself without focusing on anything. She moved as fast as she could and when she reached him she fell to her knees in front of him.

"Nathan." Max said intently, reaching out and touching his arm gently.

Nathan flinched at his name and looked at her with glazed over eyes. Max felt her heart sink at his apathetic expression and feared that she wouldn't be able to get through to him. She needed to get him out and away from here. She didn't know why she felt that so strongly but she had to.

"Nathan, come one. We have to go." She tried and shook his arm slightly, trying to urge him to move.

There was no response and all Nathan did was blink his eyes slightly before he broke eye contact with her. Max sighed and shook his arm harder and pulled at it slightly. She wasn't going to leave him.

"Come on Nathan. We. Are. Leaving. Now!" She said with a determined voice emphasizing every word in her last sentence to make her point come across.

Nathan looked up at her and slowly he moved as if he was going to comply. Max saw her opportunity and quickly gathered all her strength and despite the excruciating pain between her legs, she pushed Nathan up to his feet and started dragging him with her towards the exit. Several times she had to push him upwards to prevent him from sitting down and each time she encouraged him to move. Each time he turned his head to her and looked at her with hollow eyes. They haunted her as they lacked any form of life. It only furthered her determination though.

"Where are your keys Nathan?" She asked him once they read the windy early morning outside and she'd spotted his red pickup.

Nathan didn't answer her and instead she found herself awkwardly shoving her hands down his pockets, looking for them. Finally in his left back pocket she found them and she fished them out triumphantly. She continued with dragging Nathan to his car and shoved him inside, not too gently, before she hurriedly got into the driving seat and drove off. She looked in the back mirror, feeling her insides curl together at the illogical fear that Mr. Jefferson would be standing there, ready to pounce on them. Naturally no one was there except for two deer looking at the car as it drove off.

* * *

Max rushed out of Nathan's room with a handful of new clothes and a towel. She hurried quietly down the dark corridor towards the boys shower room where she had left Nathan. Sitting in the car she had realized that in her hurry to leave she hadn't even stopped to see if her things where there. Instead she'd had to take her and Nathan to his room, using the key on his keychain.

She rounded the corner and tiptoed quietly into the shower room, looking over her shoulder in order to make sure no one was up and saw her. She turned around and grabbed a simple wooden chair she'd taken earlier and put it against the door, under the door handle. Even if she doubted anyone would be up this early in the morning, she still wasn't going to risk it. With her powers gone she had to take up her old habits of precaution.

The sound of water running filled the room and Max put down the clothes on the chair, brought the towel and rushed over to the sound. Nathan was sitting in the shower with his clothes on staring blindly in front of him. Max frowned, put the towel away and bent down in front of him. Nathan didn't react to her presence and simple continued to stare as he wrung his hands together in his typical nervous way. When Max touched one of his hands gently he froze and started to clench and unclench them, as he swayed back and forth. He kept his lips in a tight line and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Nathan." Max began. "I told you to wait for me." She continued.

He didn't respond and simply slapped her hand away from his harshly. He muttered something under his breath that Max couldn't hear and decided that it was probably for the better. Instead she tentatively reached for Nathan's jacket and took it off his shoulders. She continued with taking each of his arms in her hands and slid the jacket off him. When she reached for his t-shirt and started pulling it upwards he looked up at her with his empty eyes, as if wondering what she was doing.

"You need to change clothes." She said simply, a bit unnerved by the hollowness in his eyes.

Nathan simply jerked his head curtly in affirmation, before he broke eye contact with her again and let her pull the shirt over his head. Max stopped herself from gasping when she saw Nathan's battered body. His ribs, sides and stomach were full of bruises, old and new ones. She was reminded of Mr. Jefferson's kick to his side and wondered if that hadn't been the first time it happened. She shook her head and after glancing up at Nathan's stoic face, she brought her hands down to his jeans. She unbuckled his belt, her eyes flickering up to Nathan's face nervously from time to time. He kept staring ahead unmoving, emotionless and indifferent. Max focused back on his pants and unbuttoned them. Her mind playing a crude joke on her as it replayed the incident, just less than two hours earlier, where the roles had been reversed. Her hands shook and her face burned hotly at the memory of Nathan's touches. Her eyes twitched to his long, slender fingers which only made her blush harder. She shook her head, cleared her throat and unzipped his pants before she tried to pull them off him. Nathan didn't move or tried to cooperate with her. Max sighed annoyed at her embarrassment and annoyance when she didn't manage to get them off. She looked up at Nathan and blushed at his lithe, naked chest and his empty eyes that bore into hers.

"Nathan…can you-can you help me a bit?" She said awkwardly after clearing her throat and twitched her eyes towards Nathan's jeans for emphasis.

Nathan kept staring at her without moving or saying anything. Max felt her blush increase at his intense, emotionless eyes. She tugged at his jeans with her hands widening her eyes and dipping her head curtly, silently telling him what she meant. She got no response and instead Nathan turned his head away from her and bent it back against the tiles, leaving the warm water of the shower. The water fell over his chest instead. It flowed down over it and down to his crotch, wetting the jeans thoroughly. Max felt the water hit her face and she backed away slightly, annoyed by his attitude.

"Whatever Caulfield, leave me alone bitch." Nathan said abruptly with a dejected hollow voice as he stared up into the ceiling.

Max felt her pulse throb in her head at her annoyance. This was ridiculous. Here she was trying to help him get away with potential murder and he acted like the royal little rich bitch she was used to. Go figures.

She sighed tiresomely and grabbed his jeans with a determined expression and tugged. Nathan's body swayed slightly but he didn't bother to move or even look at her. Max tried to tug at the jeans again but she only ended up with the same result. Annoyed she cursed under her breath and moved higher up, straddling his thighs in order to get closer to him. She ignored the spray of the shower hitting her face slightly.

"Nathan, come on! Snap out of it!" She said to the apathetic youth and slapped him across the chest lightly.

Nathan didn't respond at first but when Max's face contorted into a vexed grimace and she raised her hand to hit his chest once more, Nathan abruptly straightened up. His head hit the shower spray as he grabbed Max's wrist harshly, making her jump and shriek. His eyes were hard and cold finally showing some form of emotion again when he stared into her widened eyes. Their bodies and faces were close to each other and Max felt her heart skip a beat despite Nathan's serious demeanor. His grip on her wrist tightened and Max grimaced in pain. She grabbed onto his forearm gasping quietly at the harshness.

"Nathan it hurts." Max said as she pulled vainly at Nathan's arm.

She heard a small murmur from him and her eyes focused back on him. His eyes stared into hers but like before they weren't focused. The harshness in them was gone, replaced by a void of emotions. She stared into his blue eyes. In the dim light they seemed deeper and bluer than before. Together with the emptiness they reminded her of a bottomless sea in which if you fell in, you would never come back out of. She felt her skin crawl uncomfortably at the idea of desperately kicking and trashing against the crushing water. Only to be pulled deeper and deeper down into the depths and see the small circle of light on the surface fade with every effort you gave, slowly feeling the water crushing your lungs the deeper you sank.

"-enough…" Nathan said quietly, so quietly that Max barely heard him.

Her face scrunched together in confusion as she strained to hear what Nathan was saying. She swallowed hard feeling her chest tighten. He was not okay. Something was definitely not alright with him and it worried her deeply. Her eyes flickered over his naked, battered chest once more and her gut clenched painfully.

"…had enough…I've had enough…" Nathan said his eyes never showing any form of emotion, his grip on Max's wrist loosened greatly.

Max felt her eyes tear up when she heard the words Nathan was saying. _I've had enough_. Her chest ached and it felt as if her heart had grown twice in size. It felt as if it would blow up in her chest any minute. Her throat ached and she swallowed with the small amount of saliva she could muster from her suddenly dry mouth. She kept watching Nathan's crumbled state and listen to his mumbled words.

"…hates me….everyone…." Nathan kept mumbling to himself.

Max couldn't take it. Without thinking she ripped her hand out of Nathan's lose grip, making his dull eyes focus on her. She gently placed her hands on his cheeks, using the water to clean the blood and brains off him. She continued by stroking his hair and drawing her fingers through the strands, scraping her nails lightly against his scalp. Nathan's empty eyes closed and he leaned into her touch. Max continued to stroke his cheeks and hair, bringing her hands over his ears, down to his neck and shoulders, all the while gently cleaning the blood off of him. Nathan's eyes opened once more and stared deadly in front of himself and Max felt her chest constrict. His eyes widened in shock as Max grabbed his face with both hands and pulled her face closer to his. Just as their lips met Max pushed herself further up Nathan's thighs, straddling his groin and threw one of her arms around his shoulders. At first Nathan didn't respond when Max moved her lips tenderly against his, but when she drew her tongue out and gently caressed his lips, timidly coaxing him, he did. His arms snaked around her midsection and pulled her closer to him, his hands landing between her shoulder blades and her lower back. His mouth opened slightly as he moved his lips against hers. His teeth grazed her lips in his growing eagerness to kiss her, his mouth opening wider as he gasped and groaned. His hands on Max's back grabbed onto her partially wet hoodie, while he continued to press her closer. One of his hands moved up to grab hold of her hair and tugged at her strands. Max gasped and Nathan used it to kiss her deeply, groaning into her mouth and meeting her lust filled moan.

Suddenly Nathan gave a raspy gasp, followed by a small choked sob. He broke the kiss and leaned his face against Max's, never letting go of his hold on her. Max felt his hands shake. His eyes where scrunched together as he held his sobs in, giving raspy quick breathes time and time again. His hand in her hair opened and grabbed her head as he nuzzled her face, shaking it back and forth as he continued to give teary, sharp breathes and whimpers.

"I'm sorry…" He forced out, breaking into a sob as he did.

Nathan leaned back slightly, leaving just a tiny bit of air between their faces and looked her in the eye. His were full of unshed tears, a few falling down his cheeks as he looked at her. His mouth was set in an ugly grimace of anguish. He turned his eyes away momentarily before he brought them back up. Max saw pain. An emotion and to her utter relief there was a small shimmer of life in them. She brought her hands to his face, stroking his cheeks and pecked his lips lovingly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"It's okay, Nathan, it's okay." Max said looking into Nathan's eyes forcing herself not to cry and convey her sincerity through her own.

Nathan's face relaxed somewhat as he looked into Max's eyes, searching for any sign of lies or deceit. His sobs and whines stopped and he thoroughly searched her face with a cautious, hopeful glimmer in his eyes. His throat bobbed as he scanned her, his body shaking at the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Max simply kept stroking his cheeks, wiping the few lone tears that fell from his eyes. Their eyes met once more and Nathan's glimmered with such raw emotion that Max felt her heart skip a beat and her chest tightened fiercely.

Next moment Nathan's face broke into a heavy sob, tears streamed down his cheeks as he cried openly in front of her. He buried his face in her neck, sobbing heavily into her ear as he pressed her painfully hard against himself. Max gasped at the sudden embrace but quickly pressed her arms against his shoulders, grabbing onto his head soothingly with one hand. She caressed his head and drew her hand against his shoulder, while whispering sweet encouragements next to his ear. She forced her own tears to stay at bay, in the corner of her eyes and kept comforting the broken, crying young man in her arms.

"It's okay Nathan, sshhh, I'm here Nathan. It's going to be okay…" She kept saying to him over and over until his tears dried up and he was left hiccupping against her neck, seemingly never ready to let go of her.

* * *

 _To be continued?_

 **Author's note** : Voila! Like I said it has some heavy elements. Personally I like it, how about you? Leave a review and let me know what you think^^ Also this might be continued into a twoshot, I haven't decided yet. Would you want another chapter?


End file.
